


Searching

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Tumblr Prompt, forgetful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou forgot to take his suppressants -- again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

“Tone down your scent, buddy.” Tendou said as he opened Ushijima’s door, he whirled in and laid himself down on the alpha’s bed, “Jesus, you’re acting like you’re trying to mate right now.”

Ushijima looked away from the magazine on his desk and stared at Tendou sprawled out on his bed. Tendou grabbed a handful of bedsheets and clutched the fabric to his chest as he waited for a response. Smiling, he brought the bedsheets up to his nose and breathed in deeply, “You smell so gooood.”

Sighing, Ushijima stood up and approached his bed, catching a rush of Tendou scent. Ushijima immediately realized the omega was in the beginning stages of heat which means he had forgotten to take his suppressants -- again. Ushijima sat down next to Tendou, who then abandoned the sheet he was holding onto and latched his arms around the alpha’s chest.

“I am not trying to mate with you.” Ushijima made clear, ignoring the pout on the omega’s face, “But that could change, if I find the condoms from the last time you forgot to take your suppressants.”

“Who said we need condoms?”

“I do.” 

Ushijima managed to wriggle his way out of Tendou’s grip, and began searching through his closet for the hidden box of condoms. Tendou sat impatiently on his bed as his heat began to reach its uncomfortable peak. 

“You’re taking to long…” 

“Found them!” Ushijima exclaimed, “Found them!” 


End file.
